1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a trash receptacle securing system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a trash receptacle securing system providing garbage and recycling receptacles together with a specially designed mounting base that maintains the trash receptacle firmly in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As useful and necessary as outside garbage and recycling receptacles are, their use does present a couple of drawbacks. Particularly, even when these bins are loaded down with trash and other items, they can easily be knocked over. All it takes is a particularly strong gust of wind to send the container spiraling down the street, its contents sprung free from their confines to litter the landscape. The resulting mess is obviously an unpleasant job for the homeowner, who has to retrieve the rubbish strewn all over the yard and the street. Not only can it be annoying and frustrating to chase down the can and subsequently pick up the mess, but bulky, errant refuse can also present a safety hazard for oncoming traffic. If a car is forced to swerve out of the way of a garbage bag or a collection of empty milk jugs, an accident could possibly result. Outside receptacles are not only susceptible to wind. Large, stray animals searching for a quick meal can easily tip over these containers, sending the lid flying and leaving behind a backyard mess for homeowners. In addition to the risk of errant garbage, the receptacle lid itself can be irretrievably lost, resulting in people having to shell out money for replacement bins.